


Attack on Lindisfarne

by theplatinthehat



Series: The Doctor and The Cellist [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Vikings, adventures in time and space, viking-shaped beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplatinthehat/pseuds/theplatinthehat
Summary: Lindisfarne, 793What should have been a peaceful day exploring the island of Lindisfarne devolves into a complete nightmare.Can The Doctor, Donna and Cat escape the Viking raid?Especially when not everything is as it seems...
Relationships: The Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor & Original Female Character
Series: The Doctor and The Cellist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Attack on Lindisfarne

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 10, Donna and vikings - thank you to picnokinesis on Tumblr for the suggestion! I hope you like the result :)

“I asked you to take me somewhere _peaceful!”_ Donna shrieks, grabbing the Doctor’s hand and following him through the fiery carnage.

“I did!” the Doctor protests. “Lindisfarne is usually lovely at this time of year.”

“Not in this century!”

There’s a fireball to their left as yet another house bursts into flames. Peasants start screaming and run to take cover from the onslaught of invaders.

_Vikings._

The Doctor spies a sturdy-looking tree and pulls Donna to duck down behind it. They breathe heavily for a few moments, grateful for a temporary reprieve.

“That was a close one, eh, wasn’t it, Cat?” the Doctor laughs, turning to his right where his other friend should be.

Donna sighs. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone and _lost Cat?”_

“Okay then.”

“Well, where is she?”

“I don’t – ”

The Doctor’s explanation is cut off by a loud battle cry, and a young woman in modern clothes clutching a _shield_ comes charging by.

“Cat!” Donna calls, waving the young woman over to their hiding place. “Cat get over here!”

Spying the pair of them with a smile, Cat runs over to them – lugging the shield which looks very, _very_ heavy.

“Hey, guys. Wondered where you’d got to.”

Donna pulls her down as a knife goes whirling past her head.

The Doctor looks in disbelief at the shield, which has a fairly large axe sticking out of the wood. “Where did you get this?” he asks bemused.

“IKEA,” Cat quips. “Obviously.”

Donna rolls her eyes. “Did you get it off a Viking?”

“Not exactly. He left it lying around. Finders, keepers and all that.”

“You’re as bad as he is.”

“Hey!” the Doctor whines. “That’s not very nice.”

“The truth hurts sometimes.”

“Doctor!” a new voice booms above the fray.

The three of them freeze. There’s no reason anyone on Lindisfarne should know the Doctor’s name. This can only mean trouble.

The three of them peak out from behind the tree to see who it could possibly be. Striding through the wreckage of the monastery is the tallest Viking any of them have ever seen. He stands at least seven-foot-tall and the horns on his helmet must stretch out as far as Donna can spread her arms. Behind him, the figure drags an immense axe which scrapes loudly against the stony floor.

“What the hell is that, Doctor?” Donna asks. “What does he want?”

“I don’t know,” he replies. “Let’s find out!”

“No, Doctor, wait!” Cat says, grabbing at his coat but only succeeds at toppling onto her face.

The Doctor, with no sense of self-preservation whatsoever, darts out from behind the tree to get a better look at the figure.

“Ah,” he muses, “you’re not a Viking at all, are you? You’re a Vikengar.”

“He’s a _what?_ ” Donna shouts from behind the tree.

“A Vikengar. Warrior race from the Triangulum Galaxy. Decent people, provided you don’t get on their bad side.”

The Vikengar reaches down to his belt and pulls out what appears to be a laser blaster.

That’s because it _is_ a laser blaster, the Doctor realizes as he jumps out of its way.

“What did you do?” Cat yells, running out from behind the tree – holding up the shield as protection.

The Doctor shrugs. “Why do you always blame me?”

“Because that’s usually right!” Cat shouts back, ducking her head below the shield as a laser blast takes out a good chunk of the wood.

There’s another blast, and another, and Cat decides to ditch the ruined shield completely. Vikings are now approaching them from all directions, carrying more laser weapons of their own.

“Vikings with lasers?” Donna asks, running over to them.

“Oh, that’s not fair,” the Doctor complains, watching as they reload their weapons.

“Doesn’t matter whether it’s fair or not,” Cat replies giving the two of them a shove. “It is what it is – now _run!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing series which will include some flash-fiction, some short stories and some longer adventures. If you like you can send a prompt with a time/place/Doctor/companion suggestion to my tumblr [theplatinthehat](https://tumblr.com/%5Btheplatinthehat%5D) and we'll see what I can come up with. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
